Love at First Sight
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan singkat yang akan menjadi awal cerita sebuah kisah. Nam Woohyun. Jeon Jiyoon. WooYoon. Infinite. 4minute


Love at First Sight chapter 1

.

.

RunaPandaKim

.

.

Chast:

- Jeon Jiyoon (21 tahun)

- Nam Woohyun (21 tahun)

- Han Seungyun Lunafly a.k.a Jeon Seungyun (19 tahun)

Genre: Drama, romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast adalah milik keluarga masing-masing. Dan ff ini saya buat khusus untuk _**didynam**_ :)

Untuk ff yg lain, maaf belum bisa di post, diusahakan dalam waktu dekat akan saya post.

Hope you like it.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak terakhir kali melihatnya dari kejauhan. Bermesraan didepan umum, mengabaikan cibiran semua orang yang melihat. Mengabaikan perasaan seorang yang tersakiti ketika bibir yang pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk ku kini menyapu permukaan bibir lainnya dengan lembut.

Air mata yang mengalir sudah menjelaskan semua perasaan terkhianati.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Malamnya, hubungan yang sudah susah payah ku perjuangkan untuk mendapatkannya berakhir dengan satu pesan singkat.

'Aku sudah tau semuanya. Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini.'

.

.

"Dasar namja bodoh! Mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan yeoja sebaik dia!"

Ku tutup paksa novel milik Kyungri yang sedari pagi buta ku baca dan melemparkannya asal pada kasur. Mengabaikan halaman buku yang mungkin tertekuk.

"Mengapa di setiap novel yang ku baca selalu yeoja yang disia-siakan? Apa karena yeoja makhluk yang lemah hingga selalu dipermainkan? Ah menyebalkan sekali."

Suara gemelutuk terdengar bersamaan dengan suara erangan ketika mencoba merenggangkan tubuh yang kaku setelah membaca lebih dari setengah buku berjumlah 1250 halaman. Aku kembali merapatkan selimut ketika tak ada lagi niatan untuk membaca. Ku lirik jam weker yang selalu setia duduk dengan tenang diatas meja belajar. Pukul 09.22. Masih terlalu dini untuk meninggalkan empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut.

Ku pejamkan mata, mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi.

_Drrttt drrttttttt_

Namun ketenangan ku terusik ketika smartphone diatas nakas bergetar lama. Ku coba untuk menghiraukannya tetapi smartphone ku kembali bergetar hingga beberapa kali.

Jengah.

Ku geser tombol berwarna hijau tanpa melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang mengganggu ketenangan hari libur ku.

"Noonaaaa! Lama sekali!" Memutar bola mata ku bosan ketika menangkap rengekan yang dibuat-buat dari satu-satunya saudara kandung ku.

"Waeeee? Kau-mengganggu-waktu-tidur-ku!" Ku beri jeda pada setiap kata untuk menekankan bahwa aku benar-benar terganggu.

"Lanjutkan tidur mu nanti! Sekarang antarkan laporan praktikum ku yang tertinggal di meja makan."

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau! Atau ku adukan pada appa!"

"Adukan saja, aku tak peduli!"

"Akan ku adukan kemarin kau membeli sepatu baru dengan atm appa."

"Adukan sa.. Eh?"

Dari sebrang ku dengar Yun tertawa bahagia. Dari mana dia tau?

"Antarkan sekarang. Ku tunggu di kantin jam 10 tepat! Atau ku laporkan pada appa!"

"Mwo? Ya!" Panggilan terputus dengan nada final dari dongsaeng paling menyebalkan. Aku segera bagun dan mengganti pakaian dan topi secara asal untuk menutupi rambut ku yang berantakan.

Ku lirik lagi jam diatas meja. Pukul 09.37.

"Memangnya kampus mu dekat huh?" Ku banting topi yang baru saja ku kenakan dengan kasar lalu ku pakai lagi dan melesat menuju garasi diiringi gerutuan tak jelas.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan _scooter_ hitam milik eomma, aku segera berlari menuju kantin kampus dengan tergesa. Untung saja pilihan untuk membawa _scooter_ sangat tepat karena jalanan sedikit ramai siang ini. Meski tak mungkin datang jam 10 tepat setidaknya aku bisa datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat di dalam kantin. Namun dari sekian mahasiswa itu tak ku temukan seorang Jeon Seungyun.

Aku mendengus kesal. Bagai mana pun sekarang sudah pukul 10.08 dan bocah itu tak ada di kantin. Oh gosh!

Ku tarik bangku yang berada di pojokan kantin setelah sebelumnya memesan segelas lemon tea. Ku teguk cairan bening berwarna coklat dengan tenang, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin jurusan Ekonomi Kyunghee University. Beruntug sekali mereka yang dapat kuliah di universitas ternama di Seoul dengan kampus semegah ini. Andai saja aku bisa lebih pandai. Cibir ku pada diri sendiri.

.

.

_Greekk_

Aku mengalihkan perhatian ku pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebrang sebelah kanan. Ia duduk sambil menyantap roti daging dengan lahap.

Wajah yang tampan dan terlihat jenaka. Rambut berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit bergelombang. Kemeja polos berwarna biru yang lengan kanan kirinya digulung hingga siku. Serta headset merah menggantung di sekitar lehernya. Dan satu hal lagi, ia mirip Hyun Bin!

Aku tersenyum ketika ia membuka bungkus roti yang kedua. Namun aku segera menunduk ketika tak sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. '_Semoga saja ia tidak sadar dari tadi ku perhatikan.'_

Ku tegakkan kembali pandangan ku dan melihat ia masih asik dengan rotinya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar ku perhatikan.

"Ternyata sudah datang."

Yun duduk dengan santai di hadapan ku dan merebut lemon tea yang baru ku minum sedikit tanpa rasa bersalah.

_Dugg_

Yun meringis ketika laporan praktikum yang ku bawakan untuknya mendarat mulus dikepala batunya.

"Ini sakit noona."

"Rasakan!" Aku memukulnya sekali lagi. "Kau bilang jam 10 tepat. Hari ini kau sudah menganggu hari libur ku dan telat 40 menit!"

Ku pukul ia bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf! Maaf!" Seperti meminta perlindungan, Yun beranjak menuju bangku seberang sebelah kanan tempat namja yang ku perhatikan tadi. Mereka tampak berbincang akrab. Sebelum meninggalkan Yun, namja itu tersenyum sekilas pada ku lalu memukul pucuk kepala Yun keras. Pipi ku memanans melihat pemandangan indah barusan.

"Noona, kau dapat salam dari sunbae ku. Katanya kau terlalu hyper dan menyeramkan. Harusnya kau lebih lembut lagi pada ku." Yun berkata dengan mimik dibuat lucu sambil terus mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Rasakan!

"Katanya kapan-kapan dia ingin berkenalan dengan mu."

"Jinja?" Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar kalimat Yun barusan. "Siapa namanya?"

Yun melengos melihat binar dimata ku.

"Nam Woohyun."

.

.

.

.

_Awal suatu hubungan seseorang dengan orang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya adalah dengan pertemuan._

_Pertemuan dua perasaan yang saling mengasihi dan mencintai dengan setulus hati._

_Perasaan yang akan semakin kuat jika kau menggenggamnya dengan erat dan akan berakhir saat kau melepasnya._

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
